1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wooden debris compressor, particularly to one compressing wooden debris into wooden debris blocks for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common wooden machines produce lots of wooden debris in their operation, and light and fluffy wooden debris may easily fly around in the air, giving bad effect to the air quality and human health. In disposing it in a bag or container, it needs much space, and moreover, it is also very flammable, having potential danger of get burned to cause disaster to lives and real estates.
A conventional wooden debris compressor has been developed, storing wooden debris in a storing tank with a poking device provided therein, for poking wooden debris to fall into a compressing device. Then a pressing rod in the compressing device compresses wooden debris into debris blocks.
However, common wooden debris is not in power condition to cause bridged conditions in case it is deposited and accumulated in a vertical condition so wooden debris may not easily fall into the feeding device in the conventional wooden debris compressor just described above. Therefore a poking device is used in the conventional compressor for an attempt of breaking bridging conditions. But the poking device has an elongate poking rod with only a little dimension for poking, incapable to break bridging condition completely and leaving some unbroken portion of the bridging conditions of wooden debris. Therefore, wooden debris cannot smoothly be fed into the feeding device, interrupting the operation of the conventional wooden debris compressor. In addition, during the process of wooden debris falling from the bottom of the storing tank to the feeding rod, bridging conditions may also happen so enough wooden debris may not move into the compressing device, causing interruption of compressing operation. Besides, the compressing device may also operate even in case of no load, resulting in waste of time and troubles in operational process.